Gary Vs Blue
After completing his research on the Sinnoh Region, Gary Oak receives an E-Mail from Ash Ketchem. The letter says: "Hey, Gary. It's been a long time! I've recently heard about a powerful Trainer who lives around around Mt.Coronet. I'll beat you there!" Gary decides to get some of his Pokemon from his Grandfather, Professor Oak and journey there After making his way to the top of Mt.Coronet he encounters the Trainer, Who introduces himself as Blue. Gary indroduces himself and Blue realizes he wants to battle, And takes Gary to a Rocky arena. Gary: Who will be the referee? Blue: "Hm.." Ash and Pikachu suddenly runs up the stairs. Blue: "Is that you, Red?" Ash: "It's Ash, Nice to meet you. So, Are you a friend of Red's? Blue: "Yes I am, Have you met?" Ash: "Yeah, I've battled him. It ended in a draw though" Gary: "Hey Ashy-boy! You can be our referee!" Ash: "That's fine with me. The battle will be 6x6" Gary: "Lets see how strong you are!" Gary grabs a Pokeball. Gary: "Go, Arcanine!" Blue: "Lets Go, Machamp!" Gary: "Arcanine, Use Fire Spin!" Arcanine traps Machamp in a fiery blaze. Blue: "Machamp, Endure the Fire Spin!" Gary: "Use Take Down!" Arcanine runs at Machamp at full speed. Blue: "Wait Machamp...Now use ThunderPunch!" Arcanine is hit by the powerful ThunderPunch, And sent flying backwards. Gary: "Use Flame Wheel, Then Fire Blast!" Arcanine rushes towards Machamp. Blue: "Machamp, Dodge it!" Machamp tries to dodge but is hit by the Flame Wheel, Then the powerful Fire Blast. Machamp falls to the ground. Ash: "Machamp is unable to battle!" Blue: "Thanks Machamp, Return! You're good, Gary. But how will you do against my Exeggutor!" Blue grabs his Pokeball and sends Exeggutor into battle. Ash: "Hm..Sending out a Grass against a Fire? Oh wait! Be careful Gary it's part Psychic!" Gary: "Don't worry Ash, My Arcanine is fast enough to be damaged by Psychic or Grass type moves!" Blue: "Exeggutor, Use Leaf Storm!" Gary: "Jump on the rock, Arcanine! And use Flame Wheel" Exeggutor is hit by the Super-Effective Flame Wheel. Blue: "Quick Exeggutor, Use Hypnosis!" Arcanine is hit by Hypnosis and falls asleep. Gary: "Oh no, Arcanine!" Blue: "Use Psychic on Arcanine!" Exeggutor throws Arcanine in the air then smashes it up against a rock. Arcanine falls to the ground. Ash: "Arcanine is unable to battle!" Gary: "You did great, Arcanine!" Gary grabs a Pokeball. Gary: "Go, NIdoqueen!" Blue sticks with Exeggutor. Gary: "Nidoqueen, Use your tail to jump in the air, Then use Mega Punch!" Blue: "Dodge it Exeggutor!" Exeggutor dodges the attack. Gary: "Use your tail, to knock it off it's feet, Then use Double Kick!" Exeggutor falls over and is hit twice by the Double Kick. Blue: "Use Leaf Storm, Exeggutor!" Nidoqueen is hit by the powerful Grass-Type move. Blue: "Use Psychic, Quick!" Gary: "Dodge it, Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen is frozen before it can dodge then thrown backwards and smashes into a rock. Gary: "Get up, Nidoqueen!" Blue: "Exeggutor finish it with Leaf Storm!" Gary: "Use Rock Smash to throw it off balance, Then use Hyper Beam!" Exeggutor falls backwards. Ash: "Exeggutor is unable to battle!" Blue: "You did well, Exeggutor." Blue grabs a Pokeball. Blue: "Go, Rhydon!" Gary sticks with Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen is recovering from Hyper Beam's effect. Blue: "Rhydon, Stone Edge!" Gary: Dodge it then Use Mega Punch, Nidoqueen!" Rhydon is hit but it doesn't do much damage. Blue: "Use Megahorn, Rhydon!" Nidoqueen is hit by the powerful Bug Type move but still stands. Gary: "Use Double Kick, Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen hits Rhydon with the Super-Effective move, Rhydon falls down but manages to stand. Gary: "Nidoqueen, Finish it! Hyper Beam!" Blue: "Use Stone Edge to protect yourself!" Stones fly up from the ground and shield Rhydon from the blast. Ash: "Woah, Impressive move!" Blue: "Thanks! Now Rhydon, Use Megahorn!" Gary: "Nidoqueen, Use Rock Smash to stop Rhydon!" Rhydon gets hit by the Rock Smash but keeps on going, Rhydon hits Nidoqueen with the powerful Megahorn and Nidoqueen falls backwards. Ash: "Nidoqueen is unable to battle!" Gary: "You did well, Nidoqueen!" Gary grabs a Pokeball. Gary: "Go Scizor! Use Metal Claw!" Blue: "Get ready, Rhydon!" Scizor speeds towards Rhydon and hits him in the stomach. Blue: "Now Rhydon, Use Thunder Fang on Scizor's head!" Scizor's head is bit causing a lot of pain to Scizor. Gary: "Scizor, Use Swift in Rhydon's mouth to break free!" Rhydon is hurt by the Swift and let's Scizor go. Gary: "Use Quick Attack, Followed by Steel Wing!" Blue: "Rhydon, Stop it with Stone Edge!" Gary: "Dodge it!" Scizor dodges Rhydon's Stone Edge and hits Rhydon with it's attacks. Blue: "Use Megahorn on Scizor, Quick!" Scizor is hit and falls down. Ash: "Scizor is unable to battle" Gary: "You did well, Scizor! You're powerful Blue!" Blue: "So are you!" Gary: "You're Rhydon's going down! Go, Umbreon!" Blue: "Use Stone Edge, Quick!" Gary: "Dodge it, Umbreon!" Blue: "Use Earthquake! Rhydon!" Gary: "Umbreon, Use Psychic to stop Rhydon from using Earthquake!" Rhydon is froze aand is sent flying into a rock. Gary: "Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Rhydon is hit and falls. Ash: "Rhydon is unable to battle!" Blue: "You did well, Rhydon!" Blue grabs a Pokeball. Blue: "Go, Pidgeot!" Gary: "Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon charges towards Pidgeot. Blue: "Fly up, Pidgeot quick!" Pidgeot flies up and dodges, While Umbreon hits the wall. Gary: "Umbreon, Please get up!" Blue: "Use Air Slash!" Umbreon is hit by the powerful Air Slash, But manages to stand. Gary: "Use Psychic on Pidgeot!" Pidgeot is smashed into the wall. Gary: "Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Blue: "Pidgeot's unaffected by Ghost Type moves!" Gary: "Oh no, I forgot!" Blue: "Fly in the air, Pidgeot then use Mirror Move, Followed by Air Slash!" Pidgeot flies high into the air, And uses Mirror Move to copy Umbreon's Shadow Ball. Gary: "Dodge it, Umbreon!" Umbreon dodges the Shadow Ball, But is hit by Pidgeot's Air Slash. Umbreon falls down. Ash: "Umbreon is unable to battle!" Gary: "Return, Umbreon! Thanks!" Gary grabs a Pokeball. Gary: "Go, Blastoise!" Blue: "A Blastoise, huh? I'll stay with Pidgeot" Gary: "Use Hydro Pump!" Pidgeot is blasted by the powerful attack. Blue: "Pidgeot use Air Slash!" Gary: "Use Rapid Spin!" Blastoise uses Rapid Spin to protect itself. Blue: "Pidgeot, Stop it spinning using your feet then use Return!" Blastoise's Rapid Spin is stopped and he is hit by the powerful Return. Gary: "Use Skull Bash, Blastoise!" Blue: "Use Shadow Ball, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot has been hit by the Skull Bash, While Shadow Ball hits Blastoise. Both fall to the ground. Gary: "Use Rapid Spin, Blastoise!" Blue: "Pidgeot Use Air Slash, Then Shadow Ball in Blastoise's Shell!" Gary: "Wait for it..." The Air Slash hit's Blastoise's shell from the side stopping it. Pidgeot then fires a Shadow Ball into Blastoise's shell. Gary: "Now, Blastoise! Use Hydro Cannon!" The Hydro Cannon pushes the Shadow Ball out of Blastoise's shell and hits Pidgeot at full power. Pidgeot falls to the ground. Ash: "Pidgeot is unable to battle!" Blue: "You did well, Pidgeot." Blue grabs a Pokeball. Blue: "Go, Gyarados!" Gary's Blastoise is recovering from Hydro Cannon's effect. Blue: "Gyarados, Use Dragon Dance, Then Waterfall!" Blastoise is hit by the strong Water attack. Gary: "Use Rapid Spin!" Blue: "Gyarados, Dodge!" Gyarados easily dodges thanks to the Dragon Dance. Blastoise hits a rock. Gary: "Use Skull Bash, Then Rapid Spin!" Blue: "Dodge again, Gyarados!" Gyarados easily dodges the Skull Bash, But is hit from behind by the Rapid Spin. Blue: "Gyarados, Use Ice Fang!" Blastoise is bitten on the head by Ice Fang. Gary: "Use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" Gyarados is blasted by the powerful water attack. Blue: "Use Dragon Dance, Gyarados! Then use Return" Blastoise is hit by Return from the fast moving Gyarados. Blastoise manages to stand, Blue: "Gyarados, Use Waterfall!" Gary: "Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise is hit by the Waterfall attack which has been powered up by Dragon Dance, And Gyarados has been hit by the powerful Hydro Cannon. Both Pokemon fall down. Ash: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Gary: "The final round....Go, Electivire!" Blue: "I didn't think it would come to this...Go, Arcanine!" Blue: "Arcanine, Use ExtremeSpeed!" Arcanine hits Electivire with it's strong move before Gary can shout a command. Gary: "Use Thunderbolt!" Arcanine is hit by the powerful move. Blue: "Use Dragon Pulse!" Gary: "Dodge it! Use Thunderbolt again!" Both attacks hit and are equal. Blue: "Use ExtremeSpeed!" Gary: "Use Thunder, When it strikes!" Arcanine hits Electivire with it's ExtremeSpeed, And Electivire hits Arcanine with it's Thunder. Blue: "Use Flare Blitz, Arcanine!" Gary: "Use Thunder on the battlefield, To stop Arcanine, Electivire!" Electivire uses Thunder on the battlefield, And rocks fly up and hit Arcanine and stops it's Flare Blitz. Blue: "Use Dragon Pulse" Arcanine uses Dragon Pulse and blasts the rocks at Electivire, Electivire is hit by the rocks. Gary: "Use Protect, Now!" The Dragon Pulse hits the Protect and doesn't do any damage. Both Pokemon are worn out. Blue: "Use ExtremeSpeed to pick up speed, Then use Flare Blitz, Arcanine!" Gary: "Wait, Electivire!" Arcanine speeds towards Electivire and jumps in the air to strike. Gary: "Now! Use ThunderPunch at full power!" ThunderPunch hits Arcanine into a wall before it can strike. Ash: "Arcanine is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Gary!" Blue: "You did well, Arcanine! You're a powerful Trainer Gary." Gary; "You too. I hope we can battle again!" Ash and Gary both say goodbye to Blue. Gary says goodbye to Ash and wishes him luck as he returns to the Unova Region. And Gary returns back to his lab to continue his research. Where an E-Mail from Professor Juniper is waiting for him. By GalaxyDragon 14:47, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction